I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt
by RoseMelody101
Summary: Rainbow Dash has joined the Wonderbolts on a sunny morning but is also told that the reason why the Wonderbolts want her is because Soarin' been very sad ever since he has seen you. Luna also tells Rainbow that he has been dreaming about him and Rainbow doing... clop. Will Rainbow Dash be up for the challenge to keep the Wonderbolts, Soarin' and herself happy?
1. Morning Surprise

**So this is my very first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me but please enjoy and give me tips as well... P.S: this setting is after Twilight and her friends got the castle.**

Rainbow Dash woken up on a bright sunny day in her puffy cloud house not knowing what she would do later on in the evening. Rainbow made her usually breakfast, hot rainbow chocolate with some marshmallow toast. As she ate, staring through the window, seeing a familiar face flying towards her. She opened the door calling,"Twilight, watcha doing flying towards my house! I though you are busy with your studies!" But Twilight shouted back saying,"Somebody told me to get you over to my house quickly. She wants to talk to you..." Rainbow rolled her eyes and said in a grumpy tone,"Can't you just tell them to come here instead?!" Twilight quickly grabbed Rainbow's breakfast and Rainbow. She flew as fast as she could to the castle. Twilight then let go of Rainbow and told her to go inside but Rainbow refused. Twilight snapped at Rainbow saying,"Rainbow, this pony wants to talk to you badly! She said that this could mean a dream come true!" Rainbow then looked at Twilight and quickly went inside to where Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spitfire, and Luna were waiting for her and Twilight at a big room in the middle of the castle.

"What in the world is Luna and Spitfire doing here anyway? And why are Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, and Flutters here as well. Is this some prank Twilight?!", Rainbow asked in a suspicous tone. Spitfire answered,"The Wonderbolts want you in our team,Rainbow Dash. We have been thinking about it and we have made our final desicsion. Now do you want to be part of our team too?"

**CLIFFHANGER! (Yes I am that mean : D) Hope you like the next part! **


	2. Awkward Introduction

**Hi people it is me, RoseMelody101, and I hope you loved my first part of this story. So please love and enjoy this one as well. **

"What! The WONDERBOLTS want ME to be in their TEAM! NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING! Yes, YES, **YES!**", Rainbow said delightfully but then asked,"But why is Luna here, isn't she supposed be doing royal stuff." Luna then answered in a royal way saying,"I have read and looked through many of a Wonderbolt's dreams and Soarin's was a bit peculiar. "Why Luna?", Rainbow asked in a dubious tone. "See... Soarin has been dreaming about you and him together doing...ummm...clop... and Spitfire has been telling me every since he has seen you, he always feels so sad and empty, needing something. That's part of the reason why Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts want you on their team. To make Soarin' happy but also to make you happy as well.", Luna said to Rainbow and everybody else. "Rainbow has a smitten kitten following her... hopefully it doesn't run off somewhere else.", Rarity said in a sly way. "Wow Dashie! And I though I was the only one who had a special connection with a colt.", Pinkie exclaimed. Fluttershy then said,"Soarin' saw me yesterday nearby my garden and asked me where you were. I told him you were doing something really busy since you were off with your family. Before he left, he said thank you and I saw him look depressed and mumble something to himself. I was wondering what it was but I decided to just keep quiet."

"Where is Soarin' now?", Rainbow asked. "I think he's in the bedroom sulking. He's been doing that yesterday after he came back.", Spitfire said in a sad tone. "Wow.. he does care for me...", Rainbow thought. Rarity then asked," Rainbow, if Soarin' likes you, do you like him back?" "No not really.", Rainbow said very quickly,"Umm is it okay if we can go now? I mean it would be best for him." "Alright, but I'm telling you, Soarin' can get a little bit hard on you if you let him do him thing. Unless of course you want that?", Spitfire said sternly. "What?!" "Oh nothing..." Rainbow then said goodbye and Spitfire led Rainbow up to where Soarin was in the Wonderbolt Headquarters.

Spitfire introuduced Rainbow to the rest of the Wonderbolts. She got a tour of where her room was and bathrooms and everything else. Rainbow then said goodbye and Spitfire led Rainbow up to where Soarin was in the Wonderbolt Headquarters. "Good Luck.", Spitfire said in a friendly way. "Okay...", as Rainbow went into Soarin's room. She looked around but couldn't find him. She then called out,"Soarin', I'm here. I just went into the Wonderbolts Headquarters and got a tour. Spitfire said that you wanted me to come over here. Here I am." A short time of silence passed by until Soarin's voice was heard. "Hey Rainbow Dash, ummm... do you wanna.. umm... the other version of the Wonderbolts tour?" "Umm...what do you mean.", Rainbow answered. "I mean... umm.. just get on the bed would you?Please?", Soarin' asked in a weird tone Rainbow couldn't tell. "Alright", as Rainbow went on the bed. She didn't get enough rest from last night so she then took a little nap. She woke up finding Soarin' on top of her and his boner pretty close to her clit. "What... Are..you doing?", Rainbow asked in a sly way. "Sorry! Sorry! Soooo sorry...", Soarin said after backing up away from her. *awkward silence*

**Okay... pretty weird don't you think? The 3rd Part will be out soon.**


	3. A Weird Day with a Fire, Talk, and Race

**Some people have been asking about the next chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt and here it is! YAY! So I decided to do the story now by Rainbow Dash's point of view or P.O.V so please enjoy and ask for more...**

Well that was weird... having me and Soarin with the bed... WAIT WHAT! I opened my eyes and I was on the couch in the Wonderbolt's hangout. "Wow, they literally put me on the couch. At least they added a pillow and a blanket", I say as I get up from the couch and leave the pillow and blanket. As I was about to leave, Spitfire came in all of a sudden and said," Hurry, THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" No wonder I also smelt some burnt pancakes or something. As I went into the kitchen I quickly helped by using the last fire extinguisher to blow it away. As the fire went away, Soarin asked me to make the breakfast... pancakes with some rainbow syrup. At least he asked somebody waaaaaaayy better than him to make pancakes. Wait, Fleetfoot is way better than me when it comes to cooking! That's weird... whatever.

As I was making some pancakes, something came up to me from my head. I realized that Spitfire was right. Soarin' did like me. But why? Why me? Why not Fleetfoot or Spitfire. I guess it would have been quite weird if he had a crush on his captain but wouldn't be so weird if he had a crush on Fleetfoot. I guess some things just have to work that way... After I was done with the pancakes and serving them, everybody said they were really good. Even Fleetfoot said it was better than her pancakes. After she was done, she helped me clean up and asked if we could talk privately. I didn't really care so I said yes. Fleetfoot and I went up to a cloud and sat. Fleetfoot then told me," I couldn't say this to Soarin' since he like you, not me, but... I have a tiny crush on him."

I DID NOT see that coming. "Alright, but then this is kind of a love ... triangle.", I say as I start to realize some things that didn't really make sense before but now does. I remember Rarity telling everypony about this book that had a love triangle in it. It's hard to explain but... it started making sense. "I feel sorry for", I start to say but then Fleetfoot then cut me off and said," I don't really have a crush on him though. Not anymore. It just died away." I then said thank you and good bye while Fleetfoot said goodbye back. I just want to tell everybody about this... even Rarity. She might get a little interested. As I was about to go leave the Wonderbolt's Headquarters, Spitfire and Soarin' came up to me and said good bye. As Spitfire left, Soarin asked,"May I go with you? I just wanna see what Ponyville looks like. Just for a day. Please?" As I looked into his eyes, it became really hard to look away. but after about a minute of awkward staring, I said yes. "Alright then, lets race. Whoever goes to Fluttershy's house first wins", I say as we hover over the edge. "Alright, but noo cheating, only I can!", Soarin' said slyly. "No fair", I say back playfully. "Fine...3.2. ", Soarin' said as he speeded off. "Hey!", I say.

**Okay... so here you go. The 4th or 3rd(I don't remember) chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt. Hope you like it and have a good day! **


	4. Rainbow's Birthday (M for clop)

**Okay... here is another chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt. So anyways I will be doing some P.O.V's/ Point of Views so you people can feel what the character feels so it's better and you can imagine it in your mind... And also I will have to say that I can't post chapter's often since school has coming up with ****LOADS MORE HOMEWORK**** so I have to maybe make a few of these chapters as I go in the school year. But anyways, here's your next chapter! Also sorry if this came in really late. I just have been working on my youtube channel and also I went to Lake Tahoe so please just be patient. Yes, some curse words are here. And also rated M+ for CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP!**

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

As Soarin and I raced down to Ponyville, I saw a few people that saw both of us flying together. I then said to Soarin," Let's go to my house instead... I haven't ate anything lately, just pancakes." Soarin then responded," Alright, but why?" "I think people already saw you and want your picture. So instead of going to the Tree, let's go to my house.", I say. "Alright", Soarin' replied. As we turn over to my house, I remembered something. It was my birthday today. I had COMPLETELY forgotten. Whoops. After we landed at my house, which was a cloud "castle" as supposed by Fluttershy. Afterwards, I opened the door and saw Fluttershy and Twilight shouting," HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW DASH! Come on over to the castle!"

**BEFORE THAT HAPPENED...**

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and of course, Pinkie Pie were gathering with Princess Luna to assemble Rainbow Dash's partay at the castle! Pinkie started out saying, OKAY EVERYPONY! Twilight and Fluttershy can go ahead and put up the balloons and streamers i have put out and also put the chairs and tables. Rarity and I will paint the banner and decorate a few places while Applejack and Spike can make the cake and the cupcakes to go with it. And of course Princess Luna can make up some games for us to play! If this is okay, scream out BIRTHDAY!" Everybody then said (actually screamed out): BIRTHDAY! As Princess Luna were thinking about some games as she looked outside, she saw a mare and a colt holding 2 little babies in their hooves. They looked like they were coming towards the castle. "i think some ponies wants to help us.", Luna said to Pinkie. "OOoo.. That must be Mr. and Mrs. Cake with Pound and Pumpkin Cake!", Pinkie said as she opened the door to say hello. Everypony then stopped and decided to say hello to the little babies. "We decided to help you with the food. Anyways, it's our speciality.", Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie. "Alright then, LET'S WORK TOGETHER ON RAINBOW'S BIRTHDAY PARTAY!", Pinkie then said. When Twilight and Fluttershy then said they were done. After about a minute later, everypony could smell the delicious rainbow jam cake. "That smells delicious", Fluttershy said. "I didn't think it would look this GOOD!", Spike said as he wiped off some sweat from his head. Good Job, everypony! Even you, Spike. You did great.", Applejack said as she hugged Spiked but then let go after seeing that everybody was watching and giggling. "I think we did a marvelous job today. Don't you think?", Rarity said as she showed everypony the banner that said Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash which was sparkling through the crystal windows.

"All of us are done, so maybe could Fluttershy and Twilight could go ahead and get Rainbow's ass over here." "Sure Pinkie", Twilight said as Fluttershy then said," And also your little kitten is here too." 'Ooo, your cheesy kitten is back in town.", Rarity then said. "My Cute Cheese is here!? No fucking way!", Pinkie said as she looked out the door and saw Cheese Sandwich trotting towards Pinkie. "Hello, my sweet. I have came back since my cheese senses led me back to this place.", Cheese Sandwich said as he kissed Pinkie on the lips. "You didn't have to kiss me but whatever. It's Rainbow's Partay and we're going to celebrate it soon. So what do you want to do? ", Pinkie said as she then looked torwards Cheese's crotch. "Why don't we have some "fun"," Cheese Sandwich responded. "You lovebirds can have some fun for yourselves. I'll be fixing the kitchen up and help babysit the Cake's babies.", Rarity said as she walked toward Pumpkin and Pound Cake. While Rarity was babysitting the Cake's babies, Applejack and Spike decided to take a break for an hour.

While they were all busy, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich decided to have some fun. Pinkie led Cheese Sandwich to her bedroom and turned down the blinds and light up the bedroom lamp. She then let Cheese Sandwich have a little discovery of his own. Cheese decided to adventure down to Pinkie's vagina and lick it. She moaned and asked for more. Cheese licked more and more, faster and faster, until Pinkie cum. "Ahh", as she let out her precious juices. After that Cheese Sandwich let her rest and also let her explore too. Pinkie kissed Cheese passionately but then let go as she began to lick and suck Cheese's dick gently. He moaned and started to feel a sense that he didn't know but felt good. it was like a little devil tickling him in a good way. Pinkie then went faster and faster until she then tasted white "marshmallow stuff". She moaned but was surprised when Cheese Sandwich put his dick into Pinkie's pussy. Then things changed. Pinkie felt a little bit of pain but then wanted that pain even more. It was like a addiction, but a good and glorious one. She looked at Cheese Sandwich and whispered for more. Cheese went faster and Pinkie moved back and forth. As they went faster, both Cheese and Pinkie felt good and wanted to go even faster. They then went fast as fuck. Pinkie moving back and forth, saying fuck me faster or I'm a good fast bitch aren't I? Cheese going faster and deeper inside Pinkie feeling it getting tight and saying I want to fuck you forever or we're both fast bitches. They went faster and faster and faster until Cheese then put cum into Pinkie's love hole. She and Cheese then lay down on the bed sighing and kissing each other.

**Yes this chapter has 2 parts. Hope you like this chapter and also check out my Google Plus, youtube channel, and instagram! BYE!**

**Google Plus: RoseMelody101**

**Youtube Channel: RoseMelody101**

**Instagram: Gamer_Luna11**


	5. An Announcement

**Sorry People of the internet. i promise there will not be any more curse words of any scenes like what happened to Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Please? Okay.**

**This was just an annnouncement! **


End file.
